


Life on the Ground

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, F/F, POV Wanda, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a <i>long</i> time, Wanda lets herself float.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Natasha/Wanda - spanking.
> 
> No explicit spoilers for _Age of Ultron_ , but Wanda's powers are alluded to.

For the first time in a _long_ time, Wanda lets herself float.

She can’t do it very often. She knows how to control her own mind, but if she allows herself to lose control of _others_ ’ minds…she doesn’t like to think about what could happen. But floating is different. It isn’t a loss or a severing of her mind.

It’s a _lack_ , a lack of thought and worry, of sadness.

Natasha can provide her with that lack. She’s a strong and beautiful woman with hard eyes and a firm hand, but she’s also _gentle_ on the inside, gentle in a way Wanda rarely had as a child and misses dearly. Her fingertips are warm against Wanda’s shoulders, her back, her ass, the inside of her thighs. The pink wetness of her cunt.

“I need to know again,” Natasha says, voice firm. One hand tangles in Wanda’s sweat-damp hair, petting and not pulling. “I need to know that this is good for you. That you’re not just asking for punishment.”

Wanda almost sobs at the loss of Natasha’s hand, her ass throbbing with a dull pain, the sensation grounding her to the earth and setting her free at the same time. “I will never seek punishment,” Wanda says, arching her back for Natasha’s touch. “Never again.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Natasha says, and brings her hand down hard on Wanda’s ass, shocking a sharp cry from Wanda.

Wanda closes her eyes, and everything is quiet and exquisitely blank.


End file.
